Edward Richtofen
Doctor''' Edward Richtofen''' is a character in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''He was a Nazi sociopathic scientist who developed the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and loved to torture and kill various victims of his. He has appeared canonically in Ascension, Kino der Toten, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, and non-canonically in Nacht der Untoten, Zombie Verrückt and in an easter egg of Call of the Dead. Biography Beware The Doc. This message was scrawled across walls of every Prisoner of War camp under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but Beware The Doc. Meet Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as "The Butcher" to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. Throughout his career, Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Before the war he was a back alley plastic surgeon, who created an army of monstrous affluent Weimar socialites that would follow him around and laugh at every joke the genius doctor made. This all fell apart when the republic fell and the Nazi party took control. To Richtofen, their values were too moral, too liberal for his liking. He joined the army so he could satisfy his need to watch people die, slowly. An incurable sociopath, he sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder. The victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. He is also inferred to being the creator of the Hellhounds and original Zombies, and by extension, the culprit behind Dr. Ludwig Maxis' murder. After all of the testing radios are found on Der Riese, the final radio replays the moment when Richtofen locked Dr. Maxis and his daughter, Samantha, in a teleporter with a Hellhound. His final words before the recording stopped were, "Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." Richtofen also has several remarks in Der Riese that reinforce this image. For instance, whenever he find a teleporter, he will sometimes remark, "Good, it still works...I mean, ooh, what could this be?" He obviously wants to keep his involvement in the matter a secret from his colleagues, but Tank Dempsey is suspicious, That may be causing Tank to gain his Memory slowly. It should be noted that it appears Richtofen has told Nikolai everything judging from some of Nikolai's quotes form Kino Der Toten and Ascension. Treyarch has confirmed that Edward, Dr. Maxis assistant, is indeed Richtofen and that Richtofen is responsible for the death of Samantha Maxis and the unconfirmed death of Dr Maxis. Trivia *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *Doctor Richtofen is part of the Illuminati. *He seems to like dogs as he shows remorse when he kills them. *Richtofen seems to be the most unstable soldier of the group. *On the iPhone version of Nazi Zombies, Richtofen's point color is yellow. *Richtofen is the only chracter who changed his outfit. He changed his outfit in Ascension. * He is possibly responsible for Nikolai's alcoholisim according to a quote from Ascension. * Docter Richtofen is shown to turn into a zombie at the end of the tutorial in the Ipod World at War Zombies. Quotes 'Kino der Toten' *"How could I be running out of ammo?"'' (low on ammo) *"No rounds, no wounds... NO JOY!" ''(low on ammo) *"LOW ON AMMO!" (low on ammo)'' *''"I need to find more of my little friends!" (low on ammo) *"I only have a few rounds left!" (low on ammo) *"No rounds, no wounds... NO JOY!" (out of ammo) *"No ammo is NO FUN!" (out of ammo) *"I have no ammunition" (out of ammo) *"Without ammo I will have to resort to...STABBING!!!" (out of ammo) *"''I need to find some ammunition... *wailing*(out of ammo) *''"Where did you go?" (when the box moves) *"Samantha... Samantha, where have you run off to?" (when the box moves) *"But I need your gifts! HOW CAN I HAVE THEM?" (when the box moves) *"That dreadful little girl continues to make my life difficult." (when the box moves)'' *''"Samantha, didn't I teach you a lesson about this?"'' (when the box moves) *(When talking the Dempsey Portrait)"Hello Dempsey. Oh, it's justs a portrait. AN UGLY ONE!!!" *(When reviving Dempsey)"I will help you Dempsey, only because I will be the one who eats your liver!" *(When escaping many zombies)"I am ALIVE!!!" *(After killing a zombie)'' "DON'T TOUCH THE DOCTOR!!! Unless of course he wants you to."'' *(Random)"Here comes the poweeer" *''(shooting a zombie at close range) "OH THE LOVELY BLOOD!!!" (or) "I like the way the warm blood feels against my ssckkiin."'' *''(After using Pack-A-Punch) "This is the POWER!!!"'' *''(At the beginning of the game) "Oh joy, no power" (or) "Ah, there is no power, how sucpicous, OR OBVIOUS!"'' *''(At the start of a Hellhound round) "My poor little accidents, STAY AWAY!" (or) "OH THE POOR PUPPIES!!!" (or) "Mommy said not to hurt animals anymore."'' *''(After getting a random weapon) "Their kidneys will be all mine, but not for you Dempsey!"'' *''(After turning on the power) "The beautiful creatures fall from the sky." (or) "Yeah..., YEAH..., YEAH!!!"(or) "What is that beautiful sound? Its like MUSIC!!"'' *''(After getting the ray gun) "(laughter) It makes a funny noise too"'' *''(After killing a zombie with the ray gun) "DO YOU LIKE MY GLOWING GREEN BALLS!?!"'' *''(When knocked down) "No Im not ready for Hell. I dont even have my good shoes!"'' *(Being Revived)'' "Ah, Danke." (or) "Did the voices tell you to save me?"'' 'Ascension' *(As a matryoshka doll talking to Rictofen)"Hehehe, stop tickling me!" *(As a matryoshka doll talking to Dempsey)"Oooh, your so big!" *(After talking to a matryoshka doll)"I used to smash these things, just so I could see my sister cry." *''(After getting death machine)"Death has come to you my children."'' *richtofen also likes to eat poo Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of the Dead